1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic motor mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A driving device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-67479 is an example of an ultrasonic motor mechanism. The driving device includes a first driving mechanism that relatively moves a first frame body and a second frame body, and a second driving mechanism that relatively moves the second frame body and a third frame body. Each of the first and the second driving mechanisms includes a drive generating unit that generates a driving force with a piezoelectric element and a drive receiving unit that receives the driving force generated by the drive generating unit. Both end portions of a shaft of the drive receiving unit of the first driving mechanism are fixed to the first frame body and both end portions of a shaft of the drive receiving unit of the second drive mechanism are fixed to the second frame body.
However, when fixing the shaft and the corresponding frame body (coupling member) to each other, how to perform positioning of the shaft with high precision with respect to the frame body is not specifically considered in the driving device that is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-67479. To perform positioning of the shaft with high precision with respect to the frame body in the driving device, a dedicated jig or a tool is necessary.